Recognizing
by Phoenix3x6
Summary: Oneshot. Eve is one of her kind. Special, unique, there has never been one like her. And if she can help it there will never be again. Eve's POV. Eve & David. Appearance of Selene.


**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money with this story. Characters, general idea etc. are not mine. All belong to the producers (Len Wiseman etc.), the actors (Kate Beckinsale etc.) and Screen Gems.

**Rating: M **(You've been warned!)

**Summary: **Oneshot. Eve is one of her kind. Special, unique, there has never been one like her. And if she can help it there will never be again. Eve's POV. Eve & David. Appearance of Selene.

**Author's Note: **First: Go watch the movies, if you have not done so yet. Otherwise the story will make no sense. This time there are also various hints to my first story "Shelter" so you should probably read that too. It isn't strictly necessary though.

For everyone else: Enjoy! And if you have some time left, please give constructive feedback. Even spelling mistakes will be gladly received. I cannot improve without some good feedback.

_Words in italic are memory flashbacks. _

Recognizing

In a rush Eve stumbled down the ladder following David. With a bang she let the metal hatch fall shut behind her.

Covered in total darkness Eve jumped the last steps down. The lights that should've been automatically activated in the safe house stayed dark and Eve had to navigate through touch and sound. To her right side she could hear David's ragged breathing. The stench of blood and the pained intakes of his breath worried her more than she wanted to confess to herself.

Staying carefully away from the spot David had collapsed she manoeuvred to the wall where the fuse box should be seated. After a felt eternity she finally managed to find the little box and opened it. Thank God, it wasn't a major problem. Relieved she pushed the one switch that was pointing downwards up.

Instantly the lights started to flicker making her blink. When the hybrids eyes had adjusted she was able to focus on David. He had collapsed near the ladder on the floor clutching his left side. Blood was seeping through his fingers and covered already a great amount of the concrete floor.

His complexion was pale even for a vampire. Her heart constricted with forbidden pain when she took in his strained expression and immediately stifled the emotion, it was not her place to feel like that. Dropping her own leather coat on the chair before the surveillance equipment Eve turned around focusing her attention on the closet with the medicine supplies.  
Gathering a few compressions and other utensils she then turned to the vampire on the floor.  
David tried a reassuring smile when Eve crouched at his side, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

With trained moves Eve checked the pulse on his neck. She didn't even have to put pressure on his skin so hard was his heart pumping in his chest. "You are getting into shock. And you are definitely not fine." reprimanded Eve.

Avoiding his gaze and carefully pushing him on the floor, she pulled his blood soaked shirt up. She was instantly greeted by the ugly sight of three deep gashes, nearly reaching all over his pectoral muscles. How she hated those lycans.  
The wounds already started to stink as if infected. David was one of the few vampires, which showed not only an allergic reaction to a lycan bite but also to the wounds their claws could make. It was foolish of David to join in the fighting, Thomas was absolutely right. Eve put a compression on the seeping wounds, "Keep pressure on this. I need to find something to clean this."

Hurriedly she rose again and sifted through the closets. A lot of the medicine had become useless years ago, but finally she found something that would hopefully help. Taking the big alcohol bottle with her she returned to David's side. His complexion got even paler when he read the inscription on the bottle.

"You really want to clean me with this!?"

"No. At first I will check if something got stuck in the wounds," was Eve's curt answer. Disinfecting her hands and arms with some of the alcohol she put on the latex gloves she had found. Eve removed the already soaked compression and then carefully tested the wounds with her fingers. She couldn't see anything but was sure in the middle gash something hard was there which shouldn't be.

Leaning back again she grabbed the forceps she had brought with her and cleaned them also with the alcohol. Just when she wanted to start with the procedure David grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing!?" Exaggerated she looked down at him, "I'm an intern at a highly respected hospital, remember?" Anger flickered for a short moment on David's face, "How could I forget."

Eve was confused by his reaction but didn't dwell on it when he let go of her arm. Moving in for the splinter she hoped for the best. This would be painful. And she knew David was too stubborn to just fall unconscious. To his credit he stayed silent during the poking of his wound. Only the occasional constricting of his stomach muscles under her left hand which held him steady under her told her of the pain he had to be in.

Finally she found the splintered remains of a claw tip. The ring of the splinters, when she let them drop into the metal bowl, was satisfying in her ears. The wound had decreased its bleeding and Eve knew when it had been cleaned David would need only some rest to recover. Shifting her left hand further up on his breast she took the chance; when David had leaned back closing his eyes in relief, to grab the alcohol bottle.

It would do no good to let him fret over the coming pain. Brazing herself for his reaction she concentrated on aiming right and then let the first of the alcohol flow on his wounds. David's eyes flew open and his breast pushed with force against her readied arm and then he instantly fell unconscious. Eve breathed a sigh of relief. Now she was able to clean the wounds and to clip them without his eyes boring into her. Being able to work in peace the hybrid had soon finished her work and had David neatly bandaged.  
Pushing his drenched shirt down again Eve considered shortly if she should put him on one of the tables but decided against it. Men were funny when she showed her superior strength and the tables were as hard as the floor anyway. Cleaning her hands she turned to the computers to boot the surveillance up.

The screens showed her the surrounding woods covered in the first raise of morning light and she was reminded yet again how lucky they had been that she remembered the hideout she and her parents had used. She couldn't believe this had already been nearly 15 years ago. Securing the metal hatch after confirming the area was clear of any lycans she contacted the coven about the situation.

Selene answered swiftly. Even through the efficient tone of Selene's writing she could sense the relief of her mother that she was ok and how proud she was about how Eve had handled the situation. For Selene even when Eve used her medical training to put a band-aid on somebody it counted in value as brain surgery. Confident in her daughter's ability she advised them to wait the day out and return to the coven, when David had recovered from his wound. Smiling Eve cut the connection and got settled for the wait to come.

* * *

The monitors depicted a sunny day outside, when Eve checked again the time, which seemed to take an eternity to get from one minute to the next. She had already occupied herself with cleaning the hideout of the bloodied proofs of David's injury, rearranging the closets contents, checking the weapons and putting some to the ready if the need for them should arise. She had checked herself for wounds and cleaned herself up where minor scratches had left some blood. Eve's eyes again fell on David's resting body.

He had gone from unconscious to a recovering sleep. His breath was steady and deep, as was the beating of his heart. She had done all she could do as a doctor. Nervously Eve rotated the wet cloth she had used to clean her own scratches on her arms and her hands. She could do the same for David who looked definitely much worse for the wear. It could be totally innocent, he wouldn't even know if he kept on sleeping. But Eve would know the sinister voice in her whispered back.

This wouldn't all be so difficult if this situation had not so much similarity with the childish fantasies she had harboured as a teenager. In those fantasies she and David for some reason or another always had got stuck in a hideout like this. Totally alone and without supervision from her parents or Thomas, David had finally found the courage to confess his undying love for her. Not enough with that they always had ended up in each other's arms surrounded by hundreds of candles and rolling in red rose petals. The thought of those fantasies still made her blush. As if her mother would ever stock the death dealer safe houses with candles and rose petals.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself. This was ridiculous she was no teenager anymore. And between her and David nothing would ever happen. She would make sure of that. She would just take all her courage just as her mother had shown her and face her fears until they were nothing to fear anymore. Crouching at his side she first started cleaning his bloodied hands.

When that was finished to her satisfaction, she dared concentrating on his face. Focusing first on his forehead and then so on, she used her medical training to get through the moves. Just think about body parts and not the human or in this case the vampire under your hands. Satisfied with her work Eve sat back on her hunches, taking in the now again clean face. Her eyes landed on his full lips. As she had feared the most painful of her memories came back to her. She had worked hard to forget this night but how could she forget lips like that:

_Eve was drunk. Drunk from the alcohol spiked blood, from the dazzling lights above her, from the swirling of the finely dressed dancers around her and from the swirling she did herself in David's arms. The ball was the first she had ever attended. It was held to celebrate the upcoming marriage of one of their own associates with the vampiress of a neighbouring coven. Joining the two covens therefore in everlasting friendship as Thomas had put it. She and Selene had dressed up in beautiful gowns and looked dazzling.  
David had said so himself. Totally smitten Eve danced yet again with David. He was the only one besides Michael to ask her, but she didn't mind. His blue eyes sparked with mischief and he constantly smiled at her. The butterflies in her stomach didn't stop their somersaults and Eve hadn't been happier in her life. Giddy she couldn't stop staring at his lips. This was a perfect night. Perfect for her first kiss. She wished he would just finally kiss her. She had dreamed for an eternity of this moment. But he wasn't forthcoming. Eve didn't know what to do when she remembered her mother's words of wisdom,"You can do anything in the world Eve, anything. Just follow your instincts and you'll be fine."_

_Maybe it was time to follow that advice. Taking all her courage Eve rose slightly on her tiptoes and planted her lips on David's soft ones. Their lips were locked maybe two, three seconds, when David took her shoulders and holding her away from him stopped the kiss. Confused Eve stared back into his face. Until she saw the emotions of shock, horror and pity flicker on his face. With tears in her eyes Eve turned around and stormed in the direction of the stairs. Away from the deafening murmuring and stares focused on her. She couldn't get away fast enough._

_The heartbroken teenager stumbled with blurred vision into her room. Crying with all her might she fell on her bed. This was the worst night ever. Eve didn't know how long she had been crying until the door to her room was carefully opened and measured steps took closer to her. Through her stifled sobbing she could identify the steps as her mothers. She would have expected to be it her father who was normally the first to come to her in emotional need. Eve feared what her mother would say to her unbecoming display at the ball and the crying now. Desperately she tried to stop crying but couldn't. The steps stopped right beside Eve. Instinctively the hybrid tensed. An eternity seemed to pass until the bed dipped slightly at her side and a hand was softly lain on her back. No words were spoken and Eve started crying again full force. Taking comfort in the soft stroking hand on her back she cried her eyes out until exhaustion took her to sleep._

Hurried Eve stood up again and threw the dirtied cloth away. There was no sense on dwelling on the past. It had been better this way anyway. Sighing Eve settled down on the opposite side of the bunker and tried for the second time since they had been stranded in the hideout to get some rest herself. Trying to get comfortable on the cold steel floor was as difficult as it had been in her teenager years. To get her mind of the uncomfortable situation Eve tried to recite all the bones in the body, first from head to toe and then the other way round. When that didn't work she recited the muscles. She was just getting to the last ones, when she saw David stirring in his sleep.

In milliseconds she was at his side. Smiling with relief she watched him groggily open his eyes. At first his gaze was unfocused and then took in more of his surroundings. When he focused on her and their eyes locked her heart thumped up to her throat. To break the moment she asked swiftly:"How do you feel?"

David pushed himself carefully on his elbows, frowning but obviously not in too much pain. "Can you stand?" David nodded and she took his hand to draw him up. It seemed yet again she had underestimated her strength.

When she stood and pulled him, David crushed full frontal against her. Their heads knocked slightly together, while she felt her breasts pushed against his chest. Embarrassed she took a great step back and mumbled a sorry.

Before he could see the heat in her cheeks she turned and occupied herself with the surveillance monitors, informing him about the situation.  
"Do you think we got totally rid of the lycans?" Goose bumps shot down her back and arms when the vampire asked the question standing directly behind her, stirring the hairs on her neck with his breadth. Gritting her teeth she answered:"I'm not sure. Maybe they just rest and wait for the night. But I wouldn't know why, daylight is their clear advantage."

"Well, pity we don't have some food to pass the time." Wordlessly Eve moved to her coat glad to escape the solid form of David behind her. Rummaging the hybrid finally found the flask filled with blood she always carried with her and moved back.

His look was first of confusion and then glad surprise, understanding what she held in her hands. One and a half step from David, a safe distance as she estimated; she reached her hand out to give him the blood. But sadly he took not only hold of the refreshment but also a good part of her hand, holding the flask:"Since when are you carrying blood with you?"

Eve was trapped as much by his question as by his hand holding onto her. The hybrid tried to shrug nonchalantly and croaked out:"A long story..."

David looked intensely at her for a few more seconds and finally let go. Eve let her hand slowly drop to her side. The walls seemed to close in around her. She had no idea why she had wished for David to wake up. This was pure torture. After the incident at the ball their relationship had been of cordial friendship always keeping a lot of people around them to distract them of the things still unsaid.

Worse of all today David seemed to be on a crusade to make her uncomfortable. Avoiding his gaze while he sipped the blood she thankfully came to the only escape route she could think of. "I will try to get some rest. Do you think you can keep an eye on the monitors?"

Nodding David swiped some blood of his mouth. Eve took her coat and tried to make a sufficient nest in the far corner of the bunker. Even if she couldn't sleep she could at least fake it. Turned away from his gaze she still seemed to feel his eyes on her back and tried desperately to control her breathing: In..Out...In Out.., did he already believe her asleep? In...Out...

* * *

A pain filled hiss pushed Eve from her restless slumber. Hurried she searched for the noise and found the cause to be David. He had his shirt thrown on the floor and was poking at his wound.

"What are you doing!?" Angrily she swiped his hands away before she had even thought about moving in his direction. Sometimes her body was much faster than her conscious thought.

"I just wanted to take a look," was David's half hearted apology.

"What the hell for!?" cried Eve and removed the last of the blood soaked bandage to estimate the damage he had done to himself. When the bloodied cloth was thrown away her hands glided over the wound marks to find them thankfully closed by fresh red skin. The pain was caused under the surface by some cut sinews and regenerating muscle tissue. With the bleeding stopped those would heal soon enough. Eve's hands were careful, but still she drew out a second hiss. Before she could apologize David grabbed her hand and drew her up. Surprised she stared into his blue glowing eyes.

"So you do care about me..." Eve was so puzzled about this remark that she actually never saw his lips coming closer to hers. What the hell was going on here!?

Eve still didn't know what was going on but also didn't want it to stop. Everything was too much: his hands on her, his tongue and lips on her neck, David's strong body hovering over her, rubbing so deliciously between her spread legs, the concrete floor a cold contrast to the heat burning in her body. And when had they actually moved to the floor? Hadn't they been standing a moment ago? And who gave a damn when his incisors scratched the skin on her neck, licking the blood and the pain away, giving her goose bumps all over.

It was too much, and not enough. Her hands drawing him closer, her hips raising, rubbing against his. His clever tongue was in her mouth again, the unwanted feeling of her eyes changing to the hybrid form, scaring her. But who cared when David moved again and instead on focusing on her willingly stretched neck dropped lower to her breasts. A whimper and a groan escaped her and she locked her legs around him. Drawing him closer, closer.

No time to focus on anything, nothing to really hold onto in this terrifying ride. But her body knew what to do, how to squirm, how to rub and kiss back and wriggle out of clothes. This was primal, this was her other self, awakened, the free and strong hybrid. The dangerous one... But who could listen to the voice of reason when David whispered praise and adoration in her ear. David panting in time with her heartbeat, saying she was beautiful and other sweet and naughty things, barely audible with the roaring in her ears and so much heat everywhere. More of his kisses, she wanted more. This was David, by the elders...

Shivers ran down her spine at the thought. And she wanted to thank him for this, to repay every kiss, every caress. But he was not moving in the tune he had taught her just seconds ago. His back was coiled like he was ready to jump or to plunge. And his hands danced not anymore on her body but rested on her hips. Desperate she wriggled some more against his soft skin. Trying to find his mouth but only finding his tensed shoulder to kiss. Confusion and frustration were bringing her back and David just whispered in desperation in her ear:"To keep still, damn it". And for what? And Eve finally understood where this was leading. She was a doctor after all and this was never supposed to happen. And he had to STOP!

The hybrid shoved the vampire of her with all the might she had left in her shaking body. The rush of cold air was like a cold shower to her body and Eve started shivering instantly, maybe even in shock. God what had she done! What had she nearly done! Her hands shook. She wanted to run, to hide. But her legs were clenched too tightly together and all she could do was shiver. Her arms coiled around her legs. David's roused voice brought her back out of her stupor.

"What the hell was that about!?" Eve glanced in the direction where he had hit the floor. He had risen where he had crashed and was rubbing his head, obviously angry. Eve stood as well and began to grab her clothes. As fast as she could she slipped into them. And with every piece on her body she felt slightly better donning at least some amour.

David on the other side began to mumble in angry tones, which grew more pronounced every second. Eve picked up only a few slips of his ranting:

"Been waiting for years...as cold as ice...just like her mother...years I've restrained myself...cavorting with humans...not even able to look me in the eye...not good enough...prefers HUMANS!"

Eve had just slipped her shirt back over her head, when David was suddenly grabbing both her arms, shaking her: "Tell me who it is! The blond one or the tall one!? With whom are you involved! Years I've waited. Years to have you finally grow up and YOU prefer to spend your time with humans! The same ones that want to bring us all to extinction!" Eve's teeth rattled under his onslaught and for the first time in her life she was actually afraid of David. In her stupor she could only stare into his blue glowing eyes and watch his teeth elongate in his ranting. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE FUCKING!" That was the last straw and Eve finally found the strength to shove him away and started shouting herself:

"How dare you! I'm not fucking anybody. And even if I did it would be none of your business! "

But David didn't back down still naked as the day he was born he stood his ground making Eve even more angry.

"You do not even have the decency to tell me the truth! After all I have done for you and your mother!" Eve's cheeks burned with anger and her eyes turned into the hybrid shade: "All you do his tailing your father! Your coven would be nowhere without my mother!"

David scoffed: "You would've never outlived one single year without our help. Your mother knew that. Or otherwise she would have never suffered my father's reign." This sentence hurt more than David knew and the anger and pain constricted Eve's throat. David didn't wait for her reply and kept on in his tirade: "Where do you think the money for your education comes from!? The coven is supporting you and instead of knowing your place you cavort with those beasts!"

"My place!? I've no place in a vampire coven! I have no place anywhere in this world! There is no one else like me! I'm an abomination and IF I CAN HELP IT I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER EXITS. NO ONE SHOULD SUFFER THIS!"

Shocked about her outburst Eve turned around pressing her hand against her mouth as if to keep the words that had stumbled out of her from escaping again. Tears ran down her eyes caused by the horror of this whole situation. She had thought she had found peace long ago with the fact that she was what she was. The decision to never put a child through what she had suffered had fallen years ago.

Eve's childhood had been full of pain and fear just because she was born. And when she thought about what she had put her parents through she was ridden by guilt. Eve was so tired of fighting everyone and everything. Sobbing she sank to her knees weighed down by the unfairness of the world.

First a careful hand was put on her shoulder and then she was drawn into David's chest. Too tired to fight him anymore she let herself be rocked in his arms. They stayed on the floor like that for a long while, Eve crying and David holding her.

"I'm sorry."

Eve had to strain her ears and quiet down her sobbing to be able to hear those words. With a crying roughened voice she whispered back: "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have suspected something like this. Even if I couldn't be your mate I should have been a better friend."

Swallowing Eve took a breath to clear things between them once and for all: "You are a good man, David, you deserve a good and nice vampire, which can give you the children you want. I know you want children some day. I cannot give you that."

David sighed: "How can I make you understand!?"

Shaking Eve drew away from him: "There is nothing to understand. We can't change who we are."

Putting a careful hand on her arm David replied:"And we can't change who we love. And I don't want to. We are more than our genes, Eve."

Still avoiding his gaze Eve scoffed. The other vampires in the coven glared at her certainly not because of her choice in clothes.

Not getting through her at the first try David became more direct: "I love you."

This time, his words were not soothing anymore, but sounded more like a challenge. Eve didn't know if he now expected her to contradict him or reply in kind. Focusing on a dark spot on the concrete floor she kept her silence. David withdrew first his hands and then from his seat beside her. Feeling tired and exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster Eve listened to David putting on his clothes. Shame about what nearly had happened coloured again her cheeks. Shaky she avoided to look in his direction.

"We should get moving. The sun is setting...and if you feel fine enough..." Eve desperately wanted to get home. David was reluctant with his answer but then grabbed a gun readying for their departure. Eve acknowledged his silent consent and grabbed some guns herself. Checking the surveillance screens for the last time before shutting them down the hybrid moved to the hatch and opened it. Still warm air and the fresh smell of trees attacked her nostrils. She was just ready to exit the bunker when David stopped her. Grabbing her arm he whispered fiercely into her ear: "Never, never will I say I'm sorry about this ... **us**. Never"

Ignoring the tightness of her throat she entangled her arm slowly. She would do everything she could to forget this.

* * *

"I didn't raise you to be a coward, Eve."  
Reluctantly Eve stopped staring out the window and turned around. Selene stared with her intense brown eyes into hers and she knew her mother wouldn't back down until she got to the bottom of the issue.

"You also taught me how to protect the ones I love." "What you are doing right now, isn't exactly protecting David, it is hurting him."  
"You wouldn't understand." was Eve's defiant answer.  
"Whatever happened when you were alone in the hideout..."

A painful twinge in her heart made Eve wince. She had sworn she would forget what had occurred but ever since flashes of their moments together crossed her mind at any possible moment.  
"Nothing happened."  
"You had his smell all over you when you returned and vice versa." countered Selene.

Cringing Eve heard the truth of that, so occupied was the young woman with hiding her emotions behind a mask that she had forgotten about Selene's keen senses.

"I lived centuries without your father, not even knowing what I was missing out on. And every day I was losing more and more of my humanity. And I actually wanted it to. Why are you now trying to do the same mistake as I did?"

Sighing Eve knew her mother was right, but she would gladly sacrifice everything for David's happiness.

"Did you know you were pregnant when Antigen took you?" Selene was at first surprised by the sudden topic change and naturally asked the first question that came to her mind: "Are you..?"  
"No!" Eve squeaked. "Forget it."

With a slight frown Selene considered the question. Licking her lips her mother reluctantly started to talk: "When I awoke in that ice tank, there was this felling of loss. It was not about time or orientation or even missing your father. It was much more profound", unconsciously Selene laid her right hand on her stomach. "I just couldn't place it. Actually Michael and I have discussed a lot, if there were any signs that we missed. But we concluded that it was too early in the pregnancy to tell."

"If you had known, would you have actually kept...?" Eve faltered on the question when she saw the look of horror in Selene's eyes.

Grabbing her daughter's arm she made her look into her eyes again. "Don't you ever think that!" And in a much softer tone:" I thought we were beyond those doubts, Eve."

Silenced Eve nodded and felt guilty about doubting her mother.

"Is that what you are afraid of? Getting pregnant?" Shrugging Eve fought for the right words. "I just don't think it fair to put a child through the same things I had to go through..." Stunned Selene whispered: "I'm sorry you feel that way. I had hoped your father and I had done better." "NO! It's nothing you or father did, or not did. It's the rest of the world! How can I make a child part of this messed up place!"

"Eve, the world is a cruel place for everyone. Parents protect their children as best as they can. And when they are old enough, prepare them to face it on their own. It never mattered in the history of the world if you are a hybrid or anyone else." Grabbing her chin Selene put her point through. "A child of yours would be a happy and a safe one. I've no doubts about that. Because you are a good person and you will be an extraordinary mother."

Considering her mother's words Eve felt her resolve crumble. Maybe Selene was right and it actually lay only in her owns hand. And if she ever decided to have children she could make the best of it.

"And now you come with me to the training rooms. Your fighting techniques have become horribly sloppy." Eve recognized her mother's way out of an overly emotional conversation and followed her out of the room. Knowing she awaited the beating of a life time for the way she had behaved herself the last couple of days.

* * *

_17 years later_

Gnawing on her lips Eve waited for David to come back to their apartment. It didn't sit well with her to let him go alone into the lion's den so to speak. But he had said he had to do this for himself, ones and for all. That had been an hour ago and she was more than concerned by now. What could possibly take so long!?

Pacing she started another turn on her route through the living room when finally the door opened. With baited breath Eve watched as David stumbled into their home, his complexion as pale as she had ever seen it.

"What!?"

Shaking his head David crumbled on the nearest chair. Concerned Eve knelt in front of him taking his slightly shaking hands in hers, trying to lock his gaze with hers.

"David, please! Speak to me. What happened?"

Expecting the worst Eve rose again. "Alright that is enough! We are leaving right after I told this piece of..."

"NO!" David just came back to his senses to grab her arm before she could storm out the door.  
And more silent: "Don't go."

Eve tugged slightly on his arm starting to protest when David explained himself: "I'm just shocked and exhausted. I think I just got the worst scolding of my life."  
Now chuckling he got Eve even more confused.  
"My father was furious when I told him." Taking pleasure in her inability to stay calm he drew out the wait for his explanation. "He was more furious than I have ever seen him, because..."

Eve's brow rose slightly: "Because?"

"Because I asked you without this." Shocked Eve glanced at the sparkling ring he put onto her finger. "He was livid because I broke tradition and proposed to you without this ring. My mother was the last one to wear it and he was the happiest man when she did. It is no way acceptable for a man of my family to do this kind of thing without the family engagement ring." Still stunned Eve just couldn't believe their fortune. "I think I only got out of his office alive because I promised that he would be allowed to teach a possible son of ours to never break with this tradition."

Eve finally broke out of her stupor and laughing threw herself into David's arms. Good thing David had stopped her before she had killed her future father in law.


End file.
